Parasites’ New Community
This is the newly established residence of all the surviving Parasites following the collapse of APE and the conclusion of the war against the Klaxosaurs and VIRM. Overview After all the remaining Parasites were brought to the Bird Nest, they participated in the supposedly final battle against the Klaxosaurs but then were forced to fight against the invaders VIRM, led by Papa. After VIRM retreats, the parasites devoted themselves to rebuilding their lives and restoring society. By resolving to no longer use magma energy, they resorted to distributing and converting solar energy. By salvaging and engineering mechanical parts from the FRANXX units, the parasites built windmills, transportation units, and expanded their access to technology. They converted the Plant transportation units into houses and built additional buildings, including a school. The community has a large portion composed of farming and horticulture, as the parasites rely on crops to make their own food and medicine. The community seems to have some businesses, as Futoshi is a baker. Locations Bird Nest and Ikuno doing research in the repurposed Bird Nest. ]] Once the safe haven for the parasites after the destruction of the plantations. It now serves as a hospital and research facility, where Ikuno and Naomi work as researchers and doctors. School A school building for the new generation of children. It is run by Zorome and Miku, who are the head teachers. Nana and Hachi also work as teachers. The school auditorium is used for the entrance ceremony. Genista is also set up here, in front of the school auditorium, as a monument. Monuments All the FRANXX units from Squad 13, with the exception of Strelizia, are set up as monuments. Furthest away from the school auditorium is Argentea on the left, followed by Delphinium, Genista next to the school auditorium and Chlorophytum to the right of Genista. Standard FRANXX are also set up in residential areas. Wind Farm An area where windmills are installed to generate electricity. As the former parasites vowed to stop using magma energy, they turned to other sources of energy, like wind energy. Farming and Engineering Facilities The area where all the farming, harvesting, and engineering is done to grow crops and salvage mechanics. Several former parasites work in this field, including Mitsuru. Residential Areas living in their new homes. ]] The area is composed of several houses that are occupied by former parasites and their families. The houses shown seem to be converted from plant transportation units, covered with foliage. A decommissioned Standard FRANXX stands among the houses. Cemetery There is a cemetery where parasites who perished during the battle against VIRM are buried. Along with the names of the perished parasites, there is a bird symbol engraved onto their tombstones. Cherry Blossom Tree The cherry blossom tree sits at the top of a hill close to the community. It sprouted from Zero Two’s ashes and serves as a rendezvous spot for Squad 13 to remember Zero Two and Hiro. Gallery Ikuno-0.png Schoolauditorium.png Hachi-0.png Renewedearth.png Stones.png Category:Locations